


I See You

by TotallyHuman



Series: Show me where to put pressure (I'll make sure it's done right) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Choking Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, That's A Tag!, Threesome, dub-con, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Sendak have an... arrangement during Shiro's time in captivity. One of those times, Sendak rewards his second in command, Haxus, by letting him join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4k of pwp sin I've written and I *almost* can't believe it. I have an ark, kind of, planned for this as a series of porny fics w maaaaybe some plot. That may warp, it may stay shallow, idk.
> 
> But that's when I get around to that.
> 
> The dub-con is for the general fact of Shiro being in captivity despite his willingness to bed Sendak and specifically for semi-threatening coersion Sendak uses for a bit when Shiro initially rejects the threesome. But Shiro warms up to full consent quickly.
> 
> I'm a terrible person.

“So petulant, even now. Can you count on one hand which time this will be? I know you can’t for how many times you’ve wanted it,” Sendak’s chuckling falls from his lips like acid, burning in Shiro’s ears. Deep, rolling, and powerful.

It _does_ make Shiro shiver, and the human lets Sendak tilt his chin up to meet his eyes. And Shiro hates this because Sendak is right. Shiro’s foul expression and tense demeanor is nothing more than a veil for his own pride. If Shiro could just… just _pretend_ that this wrong, poisonous want wasn’t his own but forced upon him by Sendak then - then -

Maybe it would feel less shameful.

But it is shameful. Shiro is sitting on the edge of Sendak’s bed willingly, the alien commander towering over him. Cruel. Powerful. Shiro has no business doing this time and time again, but he does. Is Shiro punishing himself? If so, he hasn’t yet figured out the reason why. Sendak’s words reverberate through Shiro. Or not. Maybe Shiro is sick, terribly sick. Maybe he’s just trying to cope with the situation.

Whatever is or isn’t driving Shiro, he’s here and he isn’t going to walk away. Not this time and probably not the next.

Sendak’s hand cups the side of Shiro’s face, his thumb trailing over the skin of Shiro’s bottom lip before he presses the pad of the finger coaxingly. Shiro obliges, parts his lips and feels the tap of Sendak’s claw against his teeth for a moment before his thumb weighs on Shiro’s tongue. Sendak holds Shiro’s tongue down rather than letting him lathe the digit, holding his lower jaw firmly in place until Shiro’s eyes flutter closed and he exhales. Almost comfortable.

“Good,” Sendak hums, and then, ”Haxus, enter.”

Shiro’s eyes snap open and he makes a disgusted noise as he rears his head back and away from Sendak’s hold. “What’s going on?” Shiro questions, expression screwed up indignantly, his eyebrows furrowed.

Sendak’s lips twist into a superior smirk that sets Shiro on edge. Haxus, Sendak’s number one lackey, is stepping through the doorway of a separate part of Sendak’s living quarters. The alien underling’s expression is serene, if mildly irritated, as he laid eyes on Shiro.

“Haxus was in charge of one of my fleets while I did work for Zarkon. He very successfully destroyed several formidable planet populations in my leave,” Sendak rambles. Shiro’s whole body trembles as he waits for relevance - _fears_ the relevance. “I thought that he deserved a reward. And I do think it will be an interesting sight.”

When Sendak reaches for Shiro’s face once again, Shiro recoils like he has a contagion. “Do you seriously think - “ Shiro begins before he is abruptly cut off by Sendak wrapping one hand around his throat. His left arm was another new druid limb, less flamboyant and more proportionate than the one he would have in the future.

Both of Shiro’s hands move instinctively to clasp around Sendak’s forearm. Sendak takes the opportunity to move closer and fits one thigh between Shiro’s legs where he sits. “I think, Champion, you’re quite underestimating the power you have in this relationship.” Sendak’s mouth is curled somewhere between a grin and a snarl as he bends over Shiro. His hand squeezes just enough to raise alarms in Shiro’s head, but not enough to cause any real damage. It’s a game they’ve played before. But Shiro feels the heat in his face and flushing across his chest in response. He almost forgets the reason - Haxus - standing to the right of Sendak in front of him. Shiro tries to make his struggling exhale not sound wanton, but he fails.

“You’re right, the Champion is much less valiant _now_ ,” Haxus chimes, reminding Shiro of his presence. Uhn, God - “And he’s excited, regardless.” Laughter, Haxus’ mocking where Sendak’s is indulgent.

Haxus is a snivelling standby to Sendak and Shiro hates him. But Shiro knows Sendak won’t let that stop them, and - and Shiro gives to the idea of both aliens at once, rutting into Sendak’s leg momentarily with a sigh. “You _always_ choose this, Shiro. The long way around to what you truly desire.”

Shiro just lets the words roll off of his shoulders. Having eased up on the hand around Shiro’s throat so the human could better breathe, Sendak’s other takes Shiro by waist and pulls him up off the bed. “Strip,” he commands.

Then Sendak slips away from Shiro, the heat from his already naked body seeping away with him. Shiro exhales steadily and begins to do so, starting with the brown shawl and then his undershirt. A couple steps in the opposite direction of Sendak, Shiro can hear Haxus removing his armor.

There’s a bit of curiosity about Haxus, Shiro will reluctantly admit to himself. Haxus is obviously not as large as Sendak, in width or height, but has an ample amount over Shiro regardless.

“Haxus, what do you think of the human?” Sendak asks across Shiro to the other alien. Shiro shivers at the way Sendak just says ‘the human’ and looks over his shoulder at Haxus, who is studying Shiro with a blaise look. Shiro suspects that Haxus is here more for Sendak than the prospect of Shiro himself.

“Mmh,” Haxus hums with a shrug.

There’s a brief pause where all three do nothing in particular. Shiro remembers to take off his slim fitting pants and is just starting to when - “No, wait,” Sendak says, “Haxus, approach Shiro.”

Haxus scoffs and murmurs, “Shiro,” like it was ridiculous that Sendak said his name. Shiro stays rigidly in place and keeps his eyes fixed on the wall behind Sendak’s bed as Sendak takes a seat on it. He can feel Haxus stand close behind his back, an air of disdain wafting off of him.

“Explore him with your hands; feel his skin, you’ll like it,” Sendak tells Haxus, like the director of some low-quality porno. Still, Haxus presses his fingertips first, testingly, to Shiro’s back before doing the same with his whole hand. His skin there is slightly rough like Sendak’s, like the pad of a cat’s paw. Shiro can feel the tickle of his claws brushing over his skin as Haxus’ hand slides up to his shoulder. That hand is just slithering up Shiro’s neck to form a grip much lighter than Sendak’s as Shiro feels Haxus’ second hand fall on his waist. Shiro hears a more thoughtful noise from Haxus as he tilts his neck the side, lets Haxus feel the strain of the tendons in his neck as he bares himself. Unexpectedly, Haxus bends and noses along the skin of Shiro’s jaw, letting the hand on Shiro’s waist move to card into Shiro’s hair. Haxus is hairless, Shiro thinks. From what he can feel. But with thicker skin, like smooth leather. The difference shouldn’t have been ‘weird’ considering where Shiro comes from, but maybe it’s the conditioning from Sendak.

The oddity of it all and the eroticism of being on display makes Shiro gasp and shudder gently.

“He’s… supple,” Haxus breathes against Shiro’s neck, making the human grit his teeth. “Deceptively so. And small,” Haxus says almost suspiciously as the thumb at Shiro’s jaw line digs in, the claw scraping and threatening to break skin. “I could _easily_ maul him. He seems _born_ for submission to a greater power, and yet he triumphed over our greatest savage? I wonder if I might damage him even now. And he smells… peculiar. Do all humans seethe chemicals like this? I can practically smell his arousal, Sendak.” Haxus’ voice is mixed with emotions. That same peculiar irritation, wonder -  provocation?

“How do you mate with this one? Like any Galra woman?” Haxus questions, both of his clawed hands rovering down Shiro’s sides. Shiro feels flushed head to toe, being used conversationally like he wasn’t there.

Shiro watched Sendak’s mouth twist into a nasty smile. “Almost. It’s better though, if you ask me.” How complimentary.

Suddenly, two of Haxus’ fingers were slipping into Shiro’s mouth, and Shiro instinctively let them. “Here, then? You showed favor there earlier.” Almost defiantly, Shiro closed his mouth around the digits and sucked them with lewd abandon once, twice -

“Gah!” Haxus remarked, removing them, “That was - “ is Haxus aroused now, too? Shiro can hear it in his voice, the way his opposite hand tightens on Shiro’s waist, “- a tactic I did not expect. Does he - ?”

“I was almost surprised when I found he would suck me off - take me right in his mouth. It makes you wonder what their kind’s women must be like if their strongest men bend over like this,” Sendak laughs. Shiro hears Haxus chortle lowly behind him in response to Sendak.

“Give him here,” Sendak motions and Haxus shoves Shiro none too gently to Sendak. Shiro’s face is burning when Sendak takes Shiro by the nape of his neck and pulls him into a kiss that's all teeth and aggression that Shiro gladly reciprocates. It’s an easy, angry way to funnel the frustration of his erection still trapped beneath the fabric of his bottoms. Shiro pushes his tongue into Sendak’s mouth before Sendak’s works his own down - dominating and controlling. Shiro’s nature is torn between fighting it and wanting to give in. He needs to breathe but doesn’t want to break until Sendak does -

Which comes nearly on cue with the thought. Sendak’s lips release Shiro’s, leaving them glistening and swollen while he hastily inhales. Sendak leaned back on his elbows, watching Shiro like a basking lion.

“Come, use your mouth on me,” Sendak demands lazily. Shiro eyes him spitefully but his eyes trail, as always, to the generous bulge of Sendak’s member lain half-mast against one large thigh. And then Shiro is putting one knee on the bed and crawling up Sendak’s large form until his face is just beside his cock. Shiro starts by looking up at Sendak through heavily lidded eyes, fluttering his lashes for a second before dipping down to the base of Sendak’s cock and letting his breath blow hotly against it. Sendak doesn’t show it much, but the hesitant teasing gets to him, Shiro can see it in the small tilt of his head and minute narrowing of his eyes, ready to call Shiro out for making him wait even half a minute. He’s a good, clever commander but he’s greedy and impatient in these moments - eager to boast about the things he does to Shiro right in front of him.

Finally, Shiro sticks his tongue out and drags it along Sendak’s cock. It’s big - some might say too big - but it only makes Shiro feel hotter. It’s not like a human’s, obviously. It’s a light pink compared to Sendak’s fur and tapered to the end, girthful around the base - so much so that Shiro’s fingers don’t touch at the tips when he wraps his hand around it and strokes. It’s mildly wet, producing it’s own natural lubricant when erect. Shiro idly wonders if Haxus’ is similar. He’s Galra, but not in the same way Sendak is. Shiro likes the heady taste of its wetness on his tongue when he licks a stripe all the way to the tip, where Sendak’s most sensitive, and suckles. Sendak’s lips part with a noticeably heavier breath. “ _Down_ ,” Sendak growls. Shiro feels an amused huff pass his lips and then continues, nodding his head and taking more of Sendak into his mouth. Shiro hums and feels Sendak’s body ripple with the vibration it sends through Sendak.

When Sendak sits up with Shiro’s head bobbing in his lap, he inadvertently pushes his cock further into Shiro’s mouth, nearly to the limits. Shiro gags, feels the tip tickle the back of his throat as one of Sendak’s hands move to grope his ass. “Haxus, remove these,” Sendak huffs above Shiro, his claws scraping across the rear of Shiro’s pants.

Shiro’s eyebrows furrow as he focuses on sucking Sendak. His mouth can barely fit more than a quarter of Sendak’s length and it’s too much right now. But Shiro continues anyways, breathes through his nose and groans as he feels Haxus yank at his pants, forcing his knees out from under him to remove them completely. What does Haxus watch now? The tremble of Shiro’s muscles and constant bobbing of his head, the place where he and Sendak are connected, or Sendak’s face and the way he moves severely even now, scraping his claws appraisingly up Shiro’s back until it sneaks into his raven locks, cradling Shiro’s head. Then the hand forms a fist and raises Shiro’s head from Sendak’s cock so he can meet his eyes - one glowing and yellow, the other cybernetic - a string of spit still trailing from Shiro’s lips and chin to the tip of Sendak’s member. Sendak drives two fingers of the opposite hand into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro knowingly begins to lather them with spit, sliding his tongue between and around the digits hotly.

After a minute, Sendak removes his fingers from Shiro’s mouth and shoves his head back down. Shiro takes a moment to breathe, anticipation curling in the arch of his back. Shiro is mouthing along the side of Sendak’s cock and stroking the base with one hand as Sendak spreads him apart, probing at Shiro’s entrance with spit laden fingers. When they press inside, Shiro can’t swallow his hitched gasp. He jumps initially at the intrusion before sinking back into it. Where was Shiro’s shame now?

“See Haxus?” Sendak rumbles lowly. “The human will take as much as you can give.” Sendak scissors his fingers prematurely and Shiro grits his teeth on a moan. “Here, copy this, Haxus.”

Shiro occupies himself by taking Sendak’s cock back into his mouth. He feels two more fingers against his rim where Sendak’s already invaded him, slick with either Haxus’ own spit or lubricant he had on hand. Then, four digits are inside Shiro, and while he can still tell which are Sendak’s by simple familiarity, the stretch and awkward feel of both pairs moving differently inside Shiro evoke a light keen. It wasn’t much different than Sendak’s preparing ministrations - practically nothing compared to his cock, but pleasant nonetheless.

Haxus makes a ‘humph’ noise, driving his fingers in without the same experience Sendak had. “It squeezes. Tightly. There isn’t as much resistance as there should be, it seems,” Haxus observes.

Sendak laughs and Shiro can feel it rumble through the alien male’s body like a tumble of rocks. “I’ve been training him. You’d be surprised how easy it is.” Sendak extracts his fingers and says, “Now.”

Haxus follows suit, removing his fingers.

“Shiro,” Sendak coos, raising Shiro’s head again. Haxus steadily holds Shiro open with one hand, the other resting firmly on Shiro’s hips, and he feels the tip of Haxus’ cock press steadily into him, slow and cautious. Shiro’s eyes fall shut, his eyebrows knitted together as he leans his head into Sendak’s hand. And Shiro can hear the smile of Sendak’s lips when he speaks. “Pretty little alien boy. _Champion_ , hmhm. Taking my second in command so easily because I asked you to.” Sendak’s words flow through Shiro, pooling in his cock which twitches achingly while Shiro resists touching it.

With Sendak’s words, Haxus releases a hardly subdued snarl and drives his cock harshly into Shiro. Shiro cries out and spasms at the pain of it, one hand clawing at Sendak’s lightly furred thigh and the other at his forearm. Sendak keeps a hold of him, turning his gaze to Haxus and scolding, “Haxus, be wary. I may fuck him to tears but not before he can handle it - it could cause damage. I’ve already done enough myself and don’t wish for more.” It’s spoken oddly possessive, but Shiro is still recuperating from Haxus’ force, his chest heaving and his mind gone.

There isn’t a response from Haxus, but his grip on Shiro’s waist tightens. His thrust only puts him a little more than halfway inside Shiro. His cock feels like it has dull ridges around it, an odd sensation that Shiro finds less than disgusting. Weird at worst. Haxus begins to move back and forth in much smaller motions, opening up Shiro on his cock inch by inch. He’s long and wide, but not as much as Sendak, of course. It’s still providing that blissful filled sensation though. He adjusts his hold on Shiro, pulling his hips up more to move deeper with more ease. Shiro drops his head with a long, drawn out moan and Sendak pets the back of his head like he’s is a loved pet. Behind him, Haxus releases a weighted and passionate breath. “Th-this is - “ Haxus begins like he’s already out of breath, “- _much_ different from a Galra cunt.”

“Faster,” Shiro interjects suddenly. Sendak abruptly yanks Shiro’s head back. Opposite of Shiro’s demand, Haxus has halted completely.

“What was that?” Sendak asks, smirking. “Speak up. Turn to Haxus and tell him what you want.”

Is it possible for Shiro to flush any more than he has? Probably not. It takes a second to steel his nerves. But it’s this or nothing, or perhaps punishment from Sendak again.

Shiro’s first glance back is sheepish, but then he sucks it up and looks over his shoulder at Haxus. “More. H-harder, like before.”

Haxus looks slightly surprised at first before his sharp features contort with something like determination. Shiro’s teeth bear down on his lower lip as he waits for something to happen. Haxus’ arm sneaks around Shiro’s chest, hauling the human more upright and forward, closer to Sendak, as Haxus readjusts their position.

An amused noise leaves Sendak as Shiro is pushed to rest his upper body weight against his chest while on both knees. Haxus’ hand holds Shiro’s shoulders as he rears his hips back and immediately picks up a fast and hard pace. A whining groan is forced from Shiro’s mouth at the abrupt, answering thrusting. Shiro locks both arms around Sendak’s neck, huffing his uncontrollable cries into the fur there as Haxus fucks into him, simultaneously tugging Shiro back against the cradle of his pelvis using the hold on Shiro’s shoulder.

Haxus is breathing as hard as Shiro with the effort he is putting into brutally fucking him. Sendak’s claws scrape along Shiro’s side, his spine, the nape of his neck, digging in as he tilts Shiro’s head to the side and leans in to drag sharp teeth along the skin there.

It is a bombardment of sensations. The wet, sharp heat of Sendak’s mouth and teeth, the constant thrusting of Haxus’ cock and the loud, slapping noise of their skin meeting. Shiro’s nails scrabble wildly at Sendak’s shoulders as he ruts back willingly with Haxus’ pull, right before Shiro wails at the feeling of Haxus’ cock ramming against his prostate.

“Does it hurt like you like it, Shiro?” Sendak asks, never able to shut up. Still, Shiro nods loosely in the crook of Sendak’s neck. Haxus grunts and his next thrust falters, his pace suddenly erratic. “So good. You haven’t even touched yourself. I’ll reward you.” As Sendak lifts his chin, Shiro presumes to look at Haxus. “Don’t come inside of him, Haxus.”

Haxus falters again for a second, “But -” he starts before rethinking, “Yes, Sendak.” Haxus concedes, slamming into Shiro several more times before pulling out with a grunt. Haxus strokes himself against the small of Shiro’s back and is coming over Shiro’s skin. Then, Sendak’s palm settles on Shiro’s cock, painfully erect. Shiro gasps and shudders, immediately rutting into Sendak’s hand with a whine. It takes so little before Shiro’s coming with a cry too - at which point Sendak is quick to pull his hand away so the semen drips down onto the blanket. Shiro instantly slumps against Sendak and Sendak wraps an arm around his back to take Shiro’s weight off his trembling and weak knees.

“Good. So good for me, Shiro,” Sendak whispers in Shiro’s ear.

Haxus has stepped away at the edge of the bed. “That’s all, Haxus.” This time Shiro doesn’t bother to care about whatever envy colors Haxus’ expression. He hears the shuffling of Haxus putting his armor back on and the excusing, “Sir,” he murmurs before leaving the room just as Sendak turns, laying Shiro down on the bed - the comfort of it made Shiro hiss pathetically, his body quickly becoming oversensitive.

Sendak drags Shiro against his hips so that his legs are spread wide around Sendak’s waist. Sendak’s fucked Shiro like this too, when Shiro had just come - his whole body thrumming with hypersensitivity while Shiro is still trying to catch his breath. Just like he was about to now.

One of Sendak’s hands sneaks under Shiro’s left knee, holding it so that Sendak can slide his hard, dripping length against the softer skin of Shiro’s inner thigh. His breath hitchs at the feel of it, wet and slippery and warm. He throws his forearm up over his eyes in response but Sendak leans over Shiro, the hand not holdig Shiro's leg pinning the arm Shiro is using to cover his features back above his head. Sendak’s face hovers just above Shiro’s.

“Did you enjoy Haxus fucking you like a Galra whore?” Sendak asks. Shiro means to turn his head away with a disrespected expression, but his mouth only drops open a bit. Whatever Shiro might have said, he doesn’t know. It’s lost as Sendak continues, “Did you want him to come inside of you?”

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut and opens them, not liking the answer but having it nonetheless, “No, I didn't want him to come in me.”

Sendak closes the gap between their faces, mashing their lips together in a kiss more passionate than the earlier one. Shiro scrambles to remember himself, to remember that Sendak is horrible and cruel and would one day, hopefully, rightfully be struck down, that their - their _terms_ are wrong and they will not last, that Shiro doesn’t want it to last, that after this, Shiro will return to his cell until they take him out to fight some other captive. He isn’t special for this, and he doesn’t want to be. He wants out of this prison and nothing can change his mind.

But still, Shiro slots his mouth against Sendak’s - lets Sendak position the tip of his cock against his entrance and push inside of him with the smallest of whimpers. “You’re the only one I care to fuck, too,” Sendak rumbles in a sultry tone. Shiro doesn’t know what do with that so he does nothing at all.

Sendak slides in even easier than usual with Haxus having paved the way, almost all the way to the base of his cock. Shiro grimaces with an embarrassingly high-pitched moan, arching his back. Sendak takes the opportunity to run his hand over Shiro’s chest and abdomen. He never ceases to touch Shiro in some way besides the obvious, one hand to steady Shiro’s hips and the other to insistently trail over his skin. Up and down and across Shiro’s torso it runs until he settles it for the moment on Shiro’s throat, holding it gently to the bed while the hand on his waist moves back to Shiro’s thigh, pushing it up so he has a better view of the way his cock slides out of Shiro, only for him to cant his hips forward quickly again and again.

With Shiro’s whole body still coming down from being overwhelmed, noises slip from Shiro endlessly - small, whiny ones and lingering groans. It is a double edged knife of pain and pleasure and something Shiro is addicted to. He likes it and likes the way Sendak’s hand curls around his neck.

Shiro huffs Sendak’s name, and like a call to war Sendak pulls almost all the way out and slams back into Shiro. “Ah, _fuck_ \- !” Shiro cries, forgetting how to breathe as his head rolls back. “Oh, fuck,” the profanity is all that Shiro can manifest on the tip of his tongue as Sendak continues the same malicious pace. Not unlike, but much better than Haxus.

“Can you stand it, Shiro - ?” Sendak laughs, maniacal and aggressive as he fuckes Shiro rampantly, like a beast. “Are you going to cry? Weep and say my name?” Sendak teases relentlessly. “A - perfect - _little_ \- **_Champion_** ,” he says between each meeting of their hips.

Shiro does. He _sobs_ , bawls that leave Shiro in cracked wails, gasping for breaths he can’t catch as Sendak ruins him. Profanity and Sendak’s name crumbles from his lips, the empire inside of Shiro falling apart. Sendak’s hold on Shiro’s neck tightens with his diligence to one-up Haxus and pull Shiro apart at the seams. The oxygen deprivation drives Shiro to dizziness, Sendak’s form over him blurring for a second before the hand removes itself and instead mirrors Sendak’s other hand, taking a hold of Shiro’s other leg and pushing them up against Shiro’s chest as Sendak pounds into him. Shiro is sure that there are scratches around his knees from Sendak’s claws and a red ring around his neck, but he doesn’t care. It’s just another hazy sensation amidst all the rest that are spiralling Shiro’s mind into insanity. Tears streak the sides of Shiro’s cheeks and it’s so hard to breathe. Shiro desperately gasps for air like a fish out of water.

Sendak makes low, reverberating growls and grunts, wild and ferocious above and inside Shiro.

Sendak splays himself over Shiro, letting Shiro’s legs drop back around around his waist to hook on his sides. He mouths along Shiro’s collarbone, sucking and biting at the flesh as Shiro grabs at the fur on his back again.

Shiro is pleading messily beneath Sendak by the time the alien’s movements still on the verge of orgasm. Sendak fucks into Shiro once, twice, three more times before he’s coming inside of Shiro - filling him unbearable full. Shiro can feel the come dripping from himself as Sendak pulls out, leaving Shiro with an empty and gaping sensation.

But Shiro can finally get air into his lungs after a minute and can’t find the will to move his aching and thoroughly used body.

  
Eventually Shiro is back, locked away and waiting to fight again while Sendak commands destructive forces, destroying millions of lives in Zarkon’s honor. Just like Shiro knew he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend love bottom Shiro and were discussing things generally along the lines of him being slutty, which, is my gamee.


End file.
